


New State of Being

by lasairfhiona



Series: Winter Break [7]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't use to being happy, it was a new state of being for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	New State of Being

Leonard stood on the porch, arms braced on the railing, looking out into the fog. He thought about the last ten days and all that happened. It still seemed so surreal to him. Like a dream wrapped in the fog that once again shrouded them in their little haven. He'd come to this place looking for solace and peace and found instead another new beginning in the new life he was trying to build for himself. One the he never would have expected.

Chris.

He never would have expected to find a friend, a partner, in the Starship Captain. Hell, he never would have expected any of what he learned the last week. But even those discoveries paled in many respects to the man inside the cabin waiting for him and the future that presented itself with Chris. Of course, they'd talked about the fact this wasn't just a vacation tryst for either of them but none of their conversations could explain how it would work when they got back to the Academy. How they would manage a relationship being an instructor and a cadet. Being the analytical man he was he needed to know. He needed to have the order, the rules, the explanation of how it would work. He needed that like he needed the air to breathe. He couldn't rely on the fact it would just happen. Things didn't just happen for him and work out.

Lost in his thoughts, he never heard the creak of the door opening and closing behind him. It startled him to feel Chris press up behind him and he sighed as he felt Chris's arms come around him. Holding him.

"You think too much," Chris whispered his breath warm against Len's neck.

"Force of habit," Len said as he turned in Chris's embrace and leaned into him. "I'm a scientist I ask questions until I find the answer."

"Time to break that habit where it comes to us," Chris instructed. "You have to have faith we'll work it out." He ran the back of fingers down Len's cheek before leaning in to kiss him.

"I want to," he admitted quietly. "I really do. You'll have to be patient with me."

"Always," Chris answered. "Now, let's watch the fireworks and worry about tomorrow when tomorrow happens. It's New Years. Let's start it in style."

Len smiled. It was a new year. A new start for him and as he stood in Chris's embrace and watched as the sky lit up in colors, muted by the fog, he was happy and that alone was a different state of being for him. He wasn't use to being happy, it was a new state of being for him, but he had a feeling with Chris's help it was going to be a regular state of being from now on.


End file.
